


Simply Trust

by LadyEtherKnight



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Art, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Kirby and the Amazing Mirror, Meta Knight being a father-figure, injuries, mentions of abuse, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtherKnight/pseuds/LadyEtherKnight
Summary: Trapped in a prison inside the Dimensional Mirror by his shadow counterpart, a critically-injured Meta Knight gains an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Meta Knight & Shadow Kirby
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Simply Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is set near at beginning of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, when Meta Knight is captured by Dark Meta Knight. All art is mine. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_  
_

* * *

_Dear Nova.  
  
_ He had no idea how long he was stuck here in this metal cage, one of his wings torn, a bloody wound throbbing, and feeling absolutely battered. Meta Knight had, as always, kept his cool and calm exterior when his dark counterpart had come and taunted him about his loss, but inside, he was seething - how had he lost a battle like this? He had tried to protect the Mirror Dimension after sensing a danger similar to that of Nightmare, but instead this evil counterpart of his had kidnapped him and shattered the mirror. Now, he had been forced to stoop so low that he'd had to put his faith in a little pink child while shivering in a filthy cell like a caged animal.

Such was the price of chivalry, he supposed. His evil counterpart didn't seem to have thought that honour in battle was worth it, and the warrior found that disgusting. If Sir Meta Knight, defender of Dreamland, hadn't been able to defeat him, then there was a very slim chance that Kirby could.

_Remember_ , Galaxia whispered to him in his head, something that she seldom did, _that same child also defeated you in test combat, Nightmare, and Dark Matter himself_.

Meta Knight grimaced, not wanting to be reminded of how Kirby managed to defeat him in combat, even though he hadn’t gone ‘all out’. He could not argue against the notion that Kirby was no ordinary child.

Now, he needed to focus on not dying from this freezing cold cell. That cursed Dark Meta Knight (as he was now accustomed to calling him) had placed him behind enchanted bars that were resistant to magic, including Galaxia's. He wondered where the evil doppelganger was, anyway. _Probably hunting Kirby, or causing chaos elsewhere._

He wrapped his cape around himself, shivering and asking Galaxia to provide her sacred fires to warm himself. She willingly obliged, and the warmth reassured Meta Knight, giving him a renewed confidence that everything would be okay. _You've been through much worse_ , he told himself as he clutched onto his sword's hilt, _you will not give up._

Somehow, that thought seemed more and more distant as he felt warm blood seeping from his gashes and run down his skin. He was tempted to close his eyes, but he knew that if he did he may never wake up again. His head felt drowsy, and his body racked from pain that was not unfamiliar to him, but it stung all the same.

“Poyo?”

The noise startled Meta Knight, instinctively making him reach and tighten his fist on the hilt of Galaxia. His glowing gaze landed on a small, grey puffball, very similar to Kirby, observing him nervously from a distance with wide, inquisitive eyes.

Actually, the puffball looked exactly like Kirby, save for the dark colour. It then occurred to the Knight that this could be the Mirror World version of Kirby. Was he friendly, or was his heart dark like his own doppelganger’s? Meta Knight was in no condition to fight, but he still prepared himself. He used Galaxia to prop himself up, hoping to achieve some sort of fighting stance.

No sooner had he had done that, the grey Kirby shadow-like puff let out a frightened squeal, shooting behind a wall and peering at him from a distance.

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. The child wasn’t here to fight him, it seemed. Was the grey shadow Kirby _afraid_ of him?

The knight felt incredibly relieved. He had no willingness to interrupt his body’s process of healing itself by reopening closed wounds. To broadcast that relief, he stumbled with a groan, leaning on the cold stone walls of his cell.

Shadow Kirby still stood at an unreachable distance by the wall, shaking. He stepped out and did not meet the knight’s eyes. He pointed one of his little stub-hands at him. “Poyo poy.”

“What is it, child?” Meta Knight asked in a soft voice, hoarse from the hours it had been unused. It seemed that this version of Kirby was very timid and reluctant, very much unlike the Kirby he knew.

Shadow Kirby stepped a little forward nervously. Meta Knight dragged himself across the floor towards the puffball using one hand, as he had barely enough energy to crawl.

“I will not harm you, little one.” He coaxed in his deep, powerful voice that was heavy with pain.

Shadow approached the bars of his cage that separated them and put a paw on his mask, making Meta Knight flinch, before shrinking back. “Hurt, poyo. Dark Medikni h-hurt poyo.”. The grey puff whispered timidly in his high infant tone. “Poyo halp Mirr-a World.”

“Y-yes.” Meta Knight felt extremely confused. Why was this grey puff even talking to him? Why did he even care for his current state? “I-I did attempt to save the Mirror World, but I was a-attacked by my dark counterpart.” He tightened his cape around him more, forcing the words out.

Shadow crept towards him once again. He seemed to have a concerned expression on his face as he watched the knight struggle with his injuries. Being rather malleable, he managed to squeeze himself through the narrow bars of the cell and approach Meta Knight, who watched him intently. Despite Shadow’s obvious intent to not harm him, he was still wary.

The little puff turned away from the warrior, bending over for a few seconds with his back facing Meta Knight. When he turned back towards the warrior, he was clutching a roll of bandages, disinfectant, and a Maxim Tomato.

The warrior immediately knew the intentions of the little puff.

“Poyo.” The grey puffball handed him the tomato. Meta Knight stared at it for a few moments before he took it; if the puff wanted him dead, he would have just left him to rot in this prison. It was painful to take a bite, but when he did he felt tranquility flow through his injured being, and ravenously finished it; he had not realised that the pangs that clutched his stomach derived from hunger.

Shadow unrolled the bandage. He tried to wrap it around Meta Knight’s injured arm, but ended up falling over himself, the bandages tangled comically around him. Shadow looked down, and let out an embarrassed: “Poyo know how.”

The warrior felt something warm inside him at such an innocent display. He reached for the end of the bandage, and beckoned the young puff over. “Come.” He rasped. “I will show you.”

Shadow waddled over, eager to help. He watched intently as Meta Knight dabbed disinfectant on his own arm, releasing a hiss as it stung. He let him hold the bandage and demonstrated how he wrapped it tightly yet carefully around the injury, finally tearing the end of the gauze in two before securing it with a knot.

He then released his wings, and handed Shadow the disinfectant, flopping onto the floor, unable to stay upright. He gritted his teeth as the puff treated his wounds on his wings, adjusting them in height so he could reach. He must admit, he felt much better now, and he had the little puff to thank. He had just saved his life.

“Why aid me?” Meta Knight asks. He takes deep, laboured breaths to calm his erratically beating heart. He shifted his weight against the wall; the cold numbed the pain of his wounds.

Shadow tilts his head. “Puyo help Kirby. Kirby fight Dark Medikni poyo.”

Meta Knight’s eyebrows shot up at this. Was the relationship between his Mirror counterpart and Shadow Kirby not like the normal dimension? Then, the knight recalled how Shadow had regarded him with fear when he had first seen him. It seemed as if Dark Meta Knight might have look down upon Shadow with contempt, or perhaps had even been abusive.

“Young one, what is Dark Meta Knight like?”

Shadow looks down on the floor, not meeting his gaze. His sooty-coloured eyes cloud with slight fear and sadness. “Dark poyo mean and scawy. He hit me, poyo. Puyo poyo help you, he hit me more. Poyo k-kill me.” He shuddered, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. He wiped them away furiously.

“You risk your life to help me?” Meta Knight was, to say the least, shocked. That evil doppelganger had, from the looks of it, treated the little puff terribly, perhaps even threatened him with death before. Shadow was willing to risk his life to do the right thing, to help Meta Knight, risking Dark Meta Knight’s wrath. He didn’t know what to say.

“I mean it with all sincerity when I say this, Shadow.” Meta Knight placed a hand on the puffball’s head, who met his eyes with his own glittering ones. “The fact that you are willing to face Dark Meta Knight’s anger to aid me, despite me sharing much resemblance to him, shows that you are a warrior at heart. Your instincts are incredible; you had every right to be skeptical and yet you were not.” He shut his eyes, exhaling, feeling at peace. “Thank you.”

Shadow’s eyes were wide as he grasped the knight’s hand, and put his paws to his mask. He blinked when he heard Meta Knight laugh gently, filled with genuine humour and not at all malicious as he was so accustomed to hearing. He looked into the swordsman’s golden eyes, wracked yet still shining with the hopeful light of the sun.

“I truly hope that I can repay that debt someday, my friend. But if he does ever find out, I swear on my life that I will protect you as need be. And perhaps, I and Kirby from my side of the mirror may find a new life for you in our home planet.”

“T-thank you, Medakni poyo.” He snuggles up to his side under his wing in a hug, warm feelings emerging that he had never truly experienced before. The Knight’s blue skin was icy and the stone floor was damp and murky, but he didn’t care. He just wanted comfort and safety; he was no longer the determined rebel aiding the enemy, but a child in need of the caring touch of a father.

Meta Knight froze at this unexpected move, but a small smile subconsciously formed on his face as he patted the young child on the head. His head flopped and his eyes closed. He was just so _tired_. “You... are very welcome.” The veteran replies softly. “It is the very least I can do.”


End file.
